Monuments are typically included in vehicles, such as aircraft, buses, and ships, to provide closets, lavatories, galleys, partitions, and other structures. In such vehicles, space is typically at a premium, and such monuments are subject to impacts by passengers, luggage, drink carts, and other objects on board the vehicle. To protect the monuments from damage and unsightly blemishes, the monuments often have rub strips affixed at strategic spots. For example, a monument may include rub strips at floor level to protect against kicks (i.e., a kick strip), rub strips several feet above the floor to protect against impacts from carts and luggage, and vertical rub strips arranged at corners.